Dc neptunia universe 1313
by alexrusso89
Summary: Set after the war of the goddesses A mysterious figure is bent on seizing power can the goddeses survive and what is flashpoint ? And why is effecting them


Beware the Court of Owls, that watches all the time,  
Ruling Gotham from a shadowed perch, behind granite and lime.  
They watch you at your hearth, they watch you in your bed.  
Speak not a whispered word about them, or they'll send the Talon for your head.

[ Secret location ]

A seven figures wearing white owl masks gather in a secret room " It seems we have a problem " one of them said " The city is falling into chaos the myth of the Bat and of this Purpleheart is proving to be annoying " another said " Dont worry brothers and sisters " one said stepping forward " But Grandmaster " one protested " Relax young one everything is fine we will sort it and take the city for ourselves " the Grandmaster said . The others nodded " Now send a talon and end this annoyance once and for all " the Grandmaster said . All members nodded and one member left the room.

[ Planeptune ]

Neptune may have been lots of things , slacker , main hero, joker,trickster and others however there is one thing she doesn't want to be and thats a goddess . Neptune was a normal girl not to long ago now she was a goddess the representative for Planeptune . During a quest with her friends IF and Compa she had stupidly picked up a shiny black rock . A rock that just happened to be a goddess stone . Now she was purple heart protector of Planeptune .

" This is stupid why do i have to be the goddess!" Neptune said to herself as she leaned against the Basilicom balcony railing and sighed . Compa and IF were out on a quest and Histoire the oracle was busy with something . Neptune was all by herself and in charge of the nation something she didn't want . Neptune stormed out of the Basilicom and into the streets of planeptune . Planeptune was a big nation the capital city known as Genesis was a big city and stretched to the south district of Gotham and north to the district of Bludhaven . Neptune was in the middle of the city where the Basilicom was located.

The tall skyscrapers of Waynetech and Kord industries illuminated the city with other buildings the city was urban futuristic looking . Neptune was a native to the city in the centre of the city was a statue of the cities founders . Neptune looked at the statue of Uzume and Pleautia founders and former goddesses of Planeptune .

[ Lastation - Lexcorp ]

Lex stepped out of an elevator and walked towards a laboratory . Inside there was a row of pods all labelled , Lex walked upto the lab technician " Is it ready?" Lex asked " Five more years mr Luthor " The technician replied " Not good enough " Lex said annoyed " Sir the specimen is ready just not the program yet " The technician said " Can that be dome with the subject active ? " Lex asked " Yes sir it can" the technician said " Then activate her lets go " Lex said.

" Ok sir " The technician said opening a pod .

[ Planeptune ]

BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM! Neptune was sent flying across the city landing in the long forgotten district of Arkham . Neptune landed with a thud digging up some of the ground around her making a crater " Owie " Neptune said gingerly pulling herself up out of the hole " What the hell hit me ?" Neptune said looking around " Me!" A voice said as a figure came bursting through the smoke back handing neptune sending her backwards .

" Who are you ?" Neptune said as the figure kicked her in the stomach then dropkicking her in the head knocking her back " You think your so hot being the goddess you know what i could do with that power " the figure said punching Neptune " I dont want to be goddess " Neptune said getting punched again " Then give me your power " The figure said punching Neptune again " I dot know how and why would i give them to you all you do is cause damage " Neptune said earning a kick to the gut for her outburst and then a punch to the jaw sending the purple haired girl to the ground .

" Then ill have to kill you can claim the power " the figure said lunging forward . Neptune managed to do a monkey flip sending the figure flying over her and into a tree " I have to get out of here " Neptune said transforming and flying off " Just you wait you'll bleed for me girly just you wait " The figure said running his hand through his green hair .


End file.
